H2O
by cranberry
Summary: a girl had a grudge against zaibach, but she joins them for a reason she doesn't know, but it involves our favorite little pyro
1. chapter 1- ideas

Dilandau slowly paced back and forth on the cool hard floor of a conference room. He was becoming impatient. It had been a while since he had a worthy opponent to fight with, otherwise spar with.

"Folken, I'm bored. Let's go burn something, or at least attack another village," he told the strategist.

"Dilandau, you should spend less time complaining and more time planning the next step to improving the Dragon Slayers."

Dilandau stopped pacing at this comment. "They don't need IMPROVING!!" he yelled. 

He continued pacing the room. As he looked around he started to think. The dragon slayers themselves needed no improvement, yet they had still failed to capture Van and Escaflowne. Thinking of Van made him. Maybe they did need some change.

"What do you have in mind?" Dilandau asked, his head turned, not wanting to look at Folken, who he was sure had an I-told-you-so look.

"Well," Folken responded, thinking with a bit of contentment at proving Dilandau wrong, " What about training more boys?"

"We've tried that. We still couldn't kill the dragon." Dilandau slowly put his hand to his cheek. Running his finger along the thick scar, bringing back the memories of Van, and his strong urge to kill him. "We need something different."

Dilandau racked his brain for some idea. He searched around the boring conference room, looking for some kind of inspiration. It was a large room with high ceilings. It had a long table running down the center, which was large enough to sit 20 people. The only decoration in the whole room was a lone tapestry of a bloody battle. Not many people enjoyed this picture, but Dilandau did. It had all of his favorite things in it. Blood, fire, and killing. When he looked away, there was an obvious grin on his face, one of which told you that this young soldier lived for battle. Realizing that this room offered no help, Dilandau returned his gaze towards Folken.

"Well?" he questioned, noticing the faint smile of amusement of Folken's face. "What's so funny?"

Folken turned to face the ugly tapestry. "What do our enimies expect from us?"

"What kind of question is that? How should I know," Dilandau retorted, confused at the sudden turn of questioning that his superior had taken.

Ignoring Dilandau's comment, Folken continued, " they expect a bunch of young, skillful soldiers who are looking for blood," flashing a quick look of disgust at Dilandau, " so we have a good chance of winning if we surprise them."

"You mean a surprise attack then.." Dilandau started to say.

"No, we have tried that and it is no more effective. What I mean is that we change what we fight with." Folken turned to look at Dilandau, trying to find understanding in his face. When he saw that there wasn't any, he continued to explain. "You see, the enemy expects to fight against men, but what if they don't fight against men."

Dilandau finally understood, " Are you suggesting that we train and fight with GIRLS??!" he yelled in disgust.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. I will clear it with Emperor Dornkirk."

Before Dilandau could yell any more, to say what a horrible idea that was, Folken left the room.

__

I can't BELIEVE this! Girls! In the dragon slayers! That is the most obscene thing I have ever heard. Oohh, Folken I'll get you for this. 

- - - - - - - - - - 

Pavati slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, relishing the half-asleep half-dazed feeling she had. Looking around, she watched the sun filter into her bedroom onto the plain walls. It had been a while since she had lived in a nice house. The shack that she was in now was dark and damp, but it was all she had.

She stood up and started her small morning routine. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to wipe away the sleepiness. Then she slowly arched her back, stretching out the stiffness that had collected in her muscles over night.

Feeling a bit more awake, Pavati walked over to a small dresser at the end of the bed. She had made it herself from old pieces of wood out of abandoned houses. The one large drawer didn't work very well, but well enough to hold the few clothes she owned.

Pavati decides to run to Adanac, the closest trading post. She put on a black shirt and pair of auburn pants. For a lack of people around her, Pavati wore what was comfortable, not what was proper for a young girl. Besides, she would choose pants over a dress any day.

Pavati stumbled into the kitchen. There were only two rooms in her house. A small bedroom barely large enough to fit a bed, and a kitchen with and attached bathroom separated by a curtain. 

"Dammit," Pavati said to herself, " I have to meet with Se'toe this morning."

Stuffing a piece of fruit into her mouth, Pavati stepped outside into the fresh, crisp air. She stumbles a few feet trying to swallow the fruit, not choke on it then takes off for the 10 km run ahead of her.


	2. chapter 2-girls!?!

" I can't believe that you did that!" 

" Dilandau, I think women will be a valued addition to the Dragonslayers. I have also cleared it with Emperor Dornkirk. Now, I expect you to start gathering the new recruits. Report to me with your final decision." Folken told Dilandau with a calm but final voice. Giving Dilandau one last threatening look, Folken turned on his heel and left the dark throne room. 

Slumping back onto the hard seat of his throne, Dilandau started to contemplate how he could ruin these plans that he hated so much. As he played with the thought of killing Folken, an insane smile spread across his face. The silence is interrupted when Chesta enters with exciting news. 

" Lord Dilandau," Chesta spoke, kneeling considerately low, " I have news for you."

" What do you want?" snapped Dilandau.

Chesta quietly continued, " There is a Guymelef tournament at the Adanac post. Lord Folken suggested that you go to observe the female contestants." 

" Folken! He suggested? Urrgg, how dare he interfere, he's already done enough. He's forcing me to recruit GIRLS!!!" said Dilandau.

Giving Dilandau a quick glance up from his gaze at the floor, Chesta added, " Lord Folken strongly urged you to go."

Dilandau stood up, and with one quick motion he hit the Dragonslayer across the face with the back of his hand. He turned around, and as he sat back down on his throne. He stared at the boy in front of him, who had a growing red mark across his cheek. " No one urges me to go anywhere." 

Keeping his eyes on a piece of floor in front of him, Chesta nodded. " Yes sir."

" Now, tell me more about this tournament," said Dilandau, as if nothing had happened.

"A few more popular Guymelefs are passing through the small trading post. They are putting on a small show for the merchants. There will also be sparring matches."

" Fine. Go tell Folken I will go, but be sure to add that I will not ensure I will recruit anyone," replied Dilandau with a smirk across his face, "or that when I leave the post will be in one piece."

"Yes Master Dilandau." With that, Chasta stood up, gave a small bow to the young boy on the throne, and turned around and left.

__

I can't believe Folken is making me do this! And I can't believe Dornkirk agreed! Why would we want girls to fight anyway? They lack strength and control. Well, I guess I could pretend to collect some girls to train, but no one said we had to **use** them in battle. They would take out all of the fuunnnn!!!

Thinking one last nasty thought about Folken, Dilandau rose from his seat and ordered the guard at the door to prepare his Guymelef. A tournament might be fun to watch anyway. He then started to walk towards the hanger where the Guymelefs are kept. 

He reached the hanger in a minute. It was close to his throne room and quarters for quick and easy access to his Guymelef in case of an attack. He walked up to his Guymelef, gave it a quick glance up and down before swiftly climbing inside. It was going to be a boring day, Dilandau could tell already.

"Hurry up, I don't want to wait all day!" Dilandau yelled. He was sitting on top of a group of bleachers waiting for the fighting tournament to start. He had been told how the tournament was going to happen. Guymelefs were first. There was only few melefs, so they were going to slowly eliminate each other until there was a final winner. Then a small women's sparring tournament followed. It was more of a joke than an actual tournament, but that small joke was the reason Dilandau was here. No one knew his true reason to be here except himself and Gatti and Chesta, who accompanied him under Folken's orders.

Dilandau was in a grumpy mood. He was bored because the fighting hadn't started yet. But his basic reason for being annoyed more than usual was the whole being forced to go to watch GIRLS fight! He would have gone to the tournament at his own will just to enjoy the fighting, but he couldn't because he didn't have a choice to go or not.

"WWOOOHHOOOO!!! YEAH!!" The crowd screamed as the first two guymelefs stepped out into the small, make-do stadium in Adanac.

It was a small stadium, just barely big enough for 2 melefs to fight freely. It was surrounded by worn bleachers. At one end larger, more comfortable seats were located where the head of the town, Sir Thamos sat along with Dilandau and his dragon slayers. Thamos stood up and stepped forward. The guymelefs turned to face each other, took their fighting stance and waited to start. With one long breath, Thamos yelled, "Begin!"

As the fight began, Dilandau's eyes searched the crowd. He lowered his sight to the workers at the edge of the stadium, who were preparing for the next fight. His gaze then met a young girl at the edge of a set of bleachers, in a door. She was about his age, taller than normal, and had short hair, almost the same hair cut as him. To his surprise, her hair was blue. Not the colour of blue that Folken's hair was but of all kinds of blues. From pale blue to a bright vibrent colour. From a silver to an almost black. And to match her unique hair were two bright blue eyes. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration at the fight, but even from across the stadium Dilandau could easily tell that they were blue.

Dilandau realized that he was staring at this girl. He quickly resumed watching the fight, slightly embaressed.

_Why am I embaressed? I am the leader and commander of the Dragon Slayers _he thought proudly _I have the right to stare at anyone in the Zaibach empire I choose to._

He turned to look at the girl again, only to find an empty doorway. "Where did she go?" he quietly whispered to himself.

As the fighting continued, at the back of his mind his thoughts were directed to that girl. _Why am I still thinking about her?_ But all of his efforts didn't help, he was still thinking about that girl, that pretty girl with blue hair and eyes to match.


	3. chapter 3- out and about

Sorry I forgot disclaimers, own squat

Pavati slowed to a walk as she saw the port's gates. She continued to walk as she stretched out her cramp in her side. Stopping in front of the gate doors, she felt a small bit of relief that the long run was over but also glad that she made it with a few minutes to spare. "Can I come in?" she asked the guard at the door.

"What are you doing in the port today?" giving this strange girl a questioning and annoyed look.

"I'm meeting a merchant. His name is Se'toe," she replied giving the guard an equal look of annoyance.

"Fine."

The doors opened to allow Pavati to enter, though just large enough to let her slip in. She walked down the narrow dirt streets lined with carts, venders and small stores. She has always enjoyed the sound of the people, but today is sounded different, it sounded louder. She noticed that the sound was coming from the back corner of Adanac, so she decided to investigate. She still had a few minutes until she had to go her meeting, and Pavati could feel the cramp in her side still, so she needed the walk.

As she neared the area that she thought she should be heading, the noise grew louder. She turned the last corner around a small building and was met by a large make-do stadium. She walked up to one of the doors, wanting to see what was inside. She squeezed her way through the small crowd around the door and stopped when she was in sight of the two fighting guymelefs. 

They were good fighters, but Pavati could easily see the mistakes they made. She had taught herself how to fight after her parents were killed. She stood there, kind of dazed, thinking about her parents. They were killed by a bunch of drunk soldiers who decided to have some.. fun.. with the small village she had lived in, which was on the outskirts of Zaibach. They had killed everyone, burnt everything. Pavati had only survived because at the time she had been mad at her parents for some stupid reason, so she was in the woods relaxing. She had heard the screams and ran back to help, but it was too late. After that, she hated Zaibach, but couldn't afford to leave so she moved deep into the woods, where no one would find her. There she taught herself to fight just incase she ever met one of those Zaibach soldiers. Her only connection to the outside world was Se'toe. He had helped her get the few supplies she needed, and they had become friends over the past few years.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a very loud clang of metal and the crowd cheer. She looked up and narrowed her eyes to see the fight more clearly. As she was watching the fight, Pavati got that feeling where someone is watching you. She searched the crowd, searching for anyone who didn't seem to belong. She found what she was looking for when she caught sight of a strange silver haired boy at the other end of the stadium. He was her age and had red eyes and the palest skin she had seen except for her own. She decided to go meet Se'toe and left, still thinking about the strange boy.

Pavati clamoured though the thickening crowd to the end of the street to Se'toes Tavern. The tavern was empty, except for a few regular drunks and Se'toe who gestured over to her.

" Pavati, hey… how's the match going, big crowd down there huh. This place will be crowded after the match and the gurlie fight, no offence." Se'toe cheerly spoke.

"None taken, and yeah you will be busy after the match. You got my supplies Se't?" Pavati spoke softly. Se'toe supplies her with food, clothing and some others things. 

" Here I've put everything in this basket." He handed her the basket, "I put some cash in too, you know.. to spend."

" I know what money is for, I … I just… what would I buy, earrings or, or pretty pink gloves." Pavati snapped.

" Why don't you buy a sword, " He said timidly. By now the tavern was half full and still growing. From what the people were saying, the guymelef match had been won by Lord Kimra. He is a wealthy, pompus man who owns many businesses. 

Lord Kimra enters the tavern with a large croud of men. Pavati turns her head slightly to see the crowd move towards the bar. Pavati slides to the last seat at the bar. Lord Kimra is a tall man with broad shoulders and short dark brown hair. He buys a few jugs of local wine to feed to his crowd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

20 minutes ago

The guymelef match was short, there where a total of 4 guymelefs. The winner was the prominent Lord Kimra. He had a group of fans circling him as he was pronounced the winner. Dilandau stayed seated in his seat for the women's sparring tournament. During the period of time it took to get all of the contestants ready, Dilandau practiced his I'm-just-here-to-laugh face. 

"Dilandau, are you actually considering staying to watch the sparring?" asked a voice from behind him.

With one jerk of his head, Dilandau was able to determine who the comment had come from, Thamos. 

"Of course Sir Thamos, everyone needs some laughs don't they?" he replied with one eyebrow cocked upwards.

"Yes, of course, but unfortunatly I will not be joining you." Thamos answered with a slight chuckle. 

"Suit yourself" said Dilandau.

With the last of the small talk, Thamos turned and left, the guards in the seats following him leaving just the dragon slayers and dilandau to watch the sparring.

It was a fairly uneventful match. Most of the women were not very well skilled. There were three girls that he considered worth while to bring back. One was a cocky girl, fairly short, kind of chubby but she had strength whose name is Pette. The other two were just as skilled. One was normal height, fairly thin and had black hair. Her name was Polly. The other was a little taller, with shoulder length blonde hair. She was called Coral. He had secretly chosen them while watching the match. 

"Gatti! Chesta! I have chosen those three," Dilandau pointed to the three girls down on the ground, " you will go and bring them back to the fortress." 

"Yes Lord Dilandau." They said in unison. 

"Where will you go sir," Chesta questioned nervously.

"I feel like getting a drink." 

With that, Dilandau left his dragon slayers to carry out his orders while he went to get drunk. He had never been to Adanac before, so he had no idea where a tavern might be. He caught sight of Lord Kirma, the winner heading down a street with a group following him. Dilandau felt it was safe to say they were headed to have a victory drink, so he decided to follow.

He soon found himself in front of a small tavern named Se'toe's Tavern. Dilandau let out a small mocking laugh at the name. With a deep sigh, he entered the building.

It was bustling with sound of the costomers talking about the tournament. Dilandau's ears could only pick up a few conversations, but they were all talking about Kirma's great win. He walked up to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Wine."

"Sure." The bartender poured a glass of wine and set in front of Dilandau.

Dilandau took a large gulp of his drink. He turned in his seat to get a better look at the tavern. It was now full of people, talking and laughing. He noticed it was a fairly nice place compared to other bars he had been to. It was fairly large, full wood interior, and a sunken floor where tables and booths were, which were separate to the bar. As he turned to resume drinking, he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. He looked back and saw it was the girl! She was sitting at the end of the bar, by herself, talking to the bartender. Dilandau sat there, surprised that he saw her again. He watched her silently, looking at her more closely then before. She was even more pretty then he thought. 

He soon noticed a small group of men heading towards the girl from the other side of the room. He could tell just by the way they walked that they were drunk. The leader of the group stepped out in front of the rest and sat down beside of the girl. _I have a bad feeling about this. That drunken ass is going to cause trouble._


	4. chapter 4-bars and drunks go together

Pavati was sitting by herself. She was sipping her juice, she never liked alcohol. She enjoyed her little trips to the tavern. She could talk to Se'toe, and just listen to the people talk. She had notice over the past year that people don't talk about anything important. She would hear about the neighbour who bought something that they obviously couldn't afford, the merchant charging for too much for his products, stuff like that. Nothing important. She was pulled out of her thought by a man sitting next to her.

"Hey Pavati, back in town again to beg for money?" the man asked, turning to his buddies and laughing at his little joke.

"Nice to see you too, Randy." She replied sarcastically.

"Ahh, now now, no need for that tone of voice. You don't speak to men like that." Randy said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"And why is that?"

"Because any man is worth five times what you're worth little girl" the anger in his voice rising.

"Hey boys! What do ya' say we teach this little dog here a lesson." Randy yelled to his friends behind him.

"Yeah!"

_Just great! Every time I come here I always get in a fight. Why is he being such a jerk?(_feel free to add a nastier word here)_Can't he just leave me alone._

The obvious answer to that was no. Randy had just pushed Pavati off her chair. She now had her back to the wall.

"Okay Randy, if you want to fight, I'll fight." Pavati said teasingly.

Randy pulled the first punch. Pavati easily moved out of the way, turning to the left and used her momentum to hit his jaw with her fist. He stumble back, touching his mouth which was bleeding. He gave his buddies one last look before he ran at her. She ducked down and lifted him over her back. He landed on the ground with a thump, but Pavati had no time to do any more damage because the rest of the drunks were coming at her. She easily dodged their punches and kicks, and soon they were all on a lump on the floor, trying to get themselves up to fight some more. They decided to try a different approach and attack all at once. Fighting 5 men at once was different from fighting 5 men one after another even if they were all drunk. Pavati knew she was in trouble, they were all twice her weight and they were angry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Dilandau watched in silent awe as this girl fought 5 men twice her size without even breaking out in a sweat. If Folken wanted girls, he would be glad to fight beside this one. When he first saw the man push her, he was about to go help her, why? Who knows, but he soon saw that she didn't need his help. Dilandau stood by his seat, laughing as this girl knocked down the men one after another. _Oh no_ he thought. He saw the men collect together and start running at her all at once. He knew he had had a little too much wine to be very much help but there was one thing he could do. He unsheathed his sword.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Pavati felt the dread that rushed over her. She knew it already that this would hurt. Then all of a sudden she heard a loud high pitched yell. "Hey! Catch!"

She turned just in time to catch a sword. She noticed at once that it was thrown by that boy! They boy with silver hair. She didn't have time to say anything for the group of drunks was coming towards her fast. She spun on her heal to point the sword at Randy's neck. He stopped in surprise. Where did the sword come from? He didn't bother to think about that. He stepped back and drew his sword. The other men backed up, giving their friend enough room to fight. The other on lookers also backed up at the same time although their reason was they didn't want to get stabbed, poked or chopped up into little pieces with the swords.

"Okay, you may fight well with your fists but I can beat you any day with a sword" Randy teased, starting to circle around Pavati.

"If you say so," she replied, a smirk spreading across her face.

She took her stance, waiting for him to charge. She had seen him fight before and he was patheticlly predictable. He charged and she blocked. She knew she didn't have the strength to battle him out this way, so she quickly spun around, causing him to fall forward and she hit him on the other side. He was only able to block the blow with the very tip of his sword. Pavati had the advantage because his elbows were bent and he was pushing using his non-dominant side. She pushed harder. The two swords were dangerously close to Randy's neck. Pavati saw the fear in his eyes by the thought of being killed by his own sword. Pavati pulled her sword away and took up her stance again. A confused and relived look swept across Randy's face. 

"You want to play some more?" asked Pavati, a twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

"Hmph." Was all Randy said. He wiped the sweat off his face and left with his friends. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Dilandau was even more impressed as the girl used the sword. She used it as if she had fought all her life. He was also surprised that she was able to use the sword so easily. It was heavier then what she would normally should be using, but she seemed to use the extra weight to her advantage. When the man left he could see her body relax. She then turned towards him and started to walk to him. He could feel little butterflies grow in his stomach._ Why do I feel like this. I never felt like this over anything accept battle other wise a girl I don't even know._

"Thanks" the girl said, handing Dilandau his sword back. 

"I thought you could us it." Was all that Dilandau could think of saying.

"Well thanks again" the girl said, turning to leave.

"Wait," dilandau called after her.

She turned around.

"My name is Dilandau Albatou, I am comander of a group called the dragon slayers."

"Uh hu" the girl said in a tone that implied to continued.

"Do you want to join?"

"Why?" the girl asked questionly.

"Well before I tell you that, do you mind telling me your name?"

"Pavati" she said.

"Well Pavati," Dilandau continued, regaining some of his slyness, " I'm looking for some good fighters, and it looks like you might just make it."

"Just make it?" Pavati said sarcastically.

"Yes well do you want to join?"

"I don't know, mabey."

"Well why don't you come with me back to my fortress. If you aren't interested you can go home to where ever you live." Dilandau didn't know why he was trying so hard to get this pretty girl to come with him. If had been anyone else, even if they were a great fighter, if they had hesitated to join he would have left there and then, but he was standing here, trying to convince this Pavati to come with him.

"Okay, but I get to go home when ever I want?" she said hesitantly. She knew he was from the Zaibach army, and she had sworn to herself never to go near them, but there was something about this boy, Dilandau.

"Of course"

Disclaimer- I own nothing, pleas review -cranberry


	5. chapter 5-friendly people *new*

Pavati slowly followed the boy. She noticed that he _was_ a boy, the same age as her, yet he was a general, that she doesn't quite understand. Thousands of thoughts, questions and comments whipped through her mind. _Why me? Because your good. Who is he really? You know who he is. I know but is he telling the truth? Why would he lie? I don't know, why does anyone lie?_ She continued to walk silently behind Dilandau. It was a battle between the voices in her head on what to think of this whole situation, or at least two of them. When you live by yourself you tend to grow a few voices._ Why does he want me? I said already, because you're good duh! No but really, there are lots of people better then me and why a girl? Don't armies usually have men soldiers? For one how many people have you actually seen fight? And how am I suppose to know why a girl. Anyway he even said that you could leave if you decided to. True._

She was jotted from her thoughts as she walked into something hard. Pavati had been walking fast so she hit the object with a force strong enough to knock her down onto her butt. Quickly she looked up to see what she had bumped into, her blue eyes met Dilandau's red ones. He had stopped and she inwardly cursed herself for not paying attention. 

"oh, sorry" she whispered.

They were now standing infront of a small transport vessel used to carry passengers to larger ship that are difficult to dock. Waiting for them were two other soldiers along with three girls. The soldiers are dressed in the same uniform as Dilandau yet theirs are blue instead of red. One was fairly tall, blonde/gray hair and blue eyes. (does gatti have blue eyes? I can't remember. If not then just insert the right colour) The other was shorter with blonde hair that looked like it had been cut using a bowl. 

"Gatti" Dilandau spoke, facing the taller boy, "have you informed them of our plans?" he finished nodding his head towards the girls.

"Yes sir" Gatti replied. 

"Good" 

That was the last word Dilandau spoke until they arrived at the floating fortress. He turned on his heel, and walked to the transport vessel. Pavati followed along with the others. 

" Hi! I'm Chesta." Pavati turned to see the other soldier holding out a hand to shake her hand.

" I'm Pavati." She said shaking his hand.

"I don't remember seeing you at the tournament" he continued. 

He stepped infront to get into the door (only big enough for one just like most doors) and led her to a few seats at the back. After they had both sat down she turned back to Chesta. 

"that's because I wasn't there." 

"oh." Was all Chesta said.

__

I guess he doesn't care how I got picked. True, it doesn't matter, as long as I can fight. 

"So, where are we going?" Pavati asked realizing that she hadn't been told yet. 

The other boy, Gatti answered her question, "Back to the fortress to meet with Folken. Hi I'm Gatti" he added putting out his hand to shake also.

Shaking his hand too, she said "Pavati. So who is this Folken? That name sounds familiar." She never got an answer because Dilandau came and sat down if front of them. They all went silent, which was okay with Pavati, it gave her time to think. _Well at least some of them are nice._

Disclaimer I own nothing

So this is a new chapter, I don't know how to use the chaptering system so I apoligize, please review cuz you already read I presume


End file.
